


[Podfic] Baby-sitters Club The Next Generation #6: Byron and the God of California

by yellowrooster_podfic (yellowrooster)



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Repods Welcome, WIP, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowrooster/pseuds/yellowrooster_podfic
Summary: And then he was there, standing in the doorway.He obviously hadn't put much thought into what he was wearing, but somehow, he made a white T-shirt and jeans look like designer fashion. Unlike most of my shirts, his actually fitted him perfectly, showing off his slim waist and muscular arms. The bright white set off his golden skin perfectly. Around his throat he wore one of those hemp-and-shell surfer necklaces. His pale blond hair had been cut short and stuck out in every direction. He was grinning that wide, friendly, dimpled grin of his.Oh, man. Oh, man. I was in trouble.-Podfic of Baby-sitters Club The Next Generation #6: Byron and the God of California by zelenka, read by yellowrooster.
Relationships: Byron Pike/Jeff Schafer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zelempa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelempa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Baby-sitters Club The Next Generation #6: Byron and the God of California](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139991) by [zelempa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelempa/pseuds/zelempa). 



> Looking for a podfic beta, if anyone's interested. I think this is my fourth podfic... It's slowly getting easier (reading out loud is becoming way more natural, and editing doesn't even take a long time - I just don't know how to do it correctly, lol).  
> Does anyone else hear a slight whistle during this recording? If so, I'll rerecord this chapter later to try to fix it. I could hear one, but I'm not sure if that was because I'd listened to it too many times.  
> Chapter 1/15

**Listen:**  
  


**Text:** [Baby-sitters' Club: The Next Generation #6: Byron and the God of California](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139991/chapters/201153)

 **Author:** [zelempa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelempa/pseuds/zelempa)

 **Reader:** [yellowrooster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowrooster)

 **Length:** 10:42

 **Google Drive:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zGrSEnzSlc-UXo_1UgTo7wX24AhqSmdQ/view?usp=sharing)  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is finally ready! I'm probably going to compile all the chapters together into one long MP3 once I've recorded them all, but I'm finding these short chapter long segments to be easier to record & edit than reading it all at once. Hope you enjoy!

**Listen:**  
  


**Text:** [Baby-sitters' Club: The Next Generation #6: Byron and the God of California](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139991/chapters/201153)

 **Author:** [zelempa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelempa/pseuds/zelempa)

 **Reader:** [yellowrooster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowrooster)

 **Length:** 17:24

 **Google Drive:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GZtJnGflGLaUX45sWmAnHjs3Hp9c09_c/view?usp=sharing)  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! As always, comments & criticism welcome! <3

**Listen:**  
  


**Text:** [Baby-sitters' Club: The Next Generation #6: Byron and the God of California](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139991/chapters/201153)

 **Author:** [zelempa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelempa/pseuds/zelempa)

 **Reader:** [yellowrooster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowrooster)

 **Length:** 19:30

 **Google Drive:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TIwD2xOd-KSJ5or5Q7NDjl0qmn7QmW1y/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> On temporary hiatus as of Feb 15th, 2021 - This semester's courseload is killing me ngl. I'm probably not going to be able to update until the semester is over.


End file.
